


First Things First

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** First Things First  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Doctor Sexy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It's a dream come true.  
>  **A/N:** Third in the Doctor Sexy drabbles(apparently I'm writting a series... who knew?) written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean walked into the diner and immediately froze. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Surely, that couldn’t be who he thought it was. It wasn’t until he stood up and walked towards the counter that Dean knew exactly who the man was. The boots don’t lie.

“Doctor Sexy.” Dean whispered almost reverently.

The man shook his head. “I just play him on tv.”

He was struck speechless. 

“Would you care to join me for some pie?

_Son of a bitch! He was going to kill Sam when he got back._ But first he was having pie with Doctor Sexy!


End file.
